Of Meetings
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Of meetings and new threats...
1. Of Meetings

Of Meetings

By: Karasu Kyra

Chapter one: Of Meetings

Hanatarou jabbed a finger into Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo-san, Urahara wants to brief you on something."

Ichigo blinked open brown eyes blearily. He sighed, muttering an affirmative, quickly releasing his Shinigami form from his human body. He slipped out his window, purposefully leaving it open. He used shunpo to get to Urahara's store as quickly as his sluggish legs would carry him. He slid open the door to the front of the store.

"We're in the back, Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke's voice drifted out from the back.

Ichigo let loose another sigh, shuffling to the back. He opened the door and sat down, cross-legged before surveying the people of the room. Kisuke Urahara himself sat to Ichigo's right, next Yoruichi Shihouin, then Soi Fon, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Hantarou, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Shunsui Kyuuraku, and Hitsugaya Toshirou. Then his eyes drifted to the final figure in the large circle. Issin Kurosaki, in all his shinigami glory, Captain robe bunched around his sitting form.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he spluttered. "D-dad! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to be briefed, just as you are." Issin replied with uncharacteristic calmness. This situation was far to great for his usual antics.

"You know what I mean." Ichigo snapped harshly, anxious at his father's attitude and appearance.

"I'm a Shinigami, son."

"Obviously."

Issin sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm a former Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. I abdicated my position after I fell in love with your mother, a human. I'll explain in further detail later. For now, we have to deal with these Arrancar..."

"Right. Urahara?" Ichigo sighed.

"We've had a large number of Arrancar's appearing in the Karakura District, even after the fall of Aizen and the Espada. We are very worried about the situation..."

As Urahara continued to explain the situation, Ichigo's mind drifted, his thoughts racing. His father was a Shinigami Captain? Since when? What happened? Many different forms of these similar thoughts assaulted Ichigo as he stared at his fathers serious face.

0o0o0o0

AN: Just a little something I thought up. How would you guys like a story? Issin's story, to be specific. From his days in the Academy to his days as Ichigo's father.

Hmm?

Please drop a review or PM. Also, if I do, I'd like(but it's not needed) a beta for it.


	2. After Meetings

-1Of Meetings

By: Karasu Kyra

Chapter two: After Meetings

It was a few hours after the meeting in Urahara's shop. Ichigo Kurosaki was in his bedroom, lying on his bed, his hands tucked securely under his head. He was running through the possible choice of words he could use when he approached his father, Issin Kurosaki, of his formerly secret life as a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen.

He sighed as he swung himself off his bed, deciding to just say what came to him. He walked out his door, his footfalls heavy against the carpeted hall as he trudged to the family room that he knew his father occupied. He side-stepped to the right, dodging a shoe covered foot that had been aimed for his face.

"Ichi-go!" the orange-haired boy's father cried, crashing ungracefully to the hallway floor.

"Dad, we need to talk." Ichigo closed his eyes in irratation.

"Come, rest your head upon your father's bosom and speak your feelings!" Issin pulled open the medical coat he was wearing, revealing a chest he puffed out and covered by an obnoxious yellow shirt.

Ichigo gave his father a right hook, his fist connecting firmly with the older Kurosaki's skull. As the young shinigami's father raised himself to full height, Ichigo hissed, "Just when were you goin' to tell me that you're a fucking Captain?"

The harshly asked question brought a brief flash of hurt to Issin's eyes. He sighed. "Well, I wasn't, but Urahara asked me to help, what with my newly regained powers. He and I supposed it was inevitable and decided to see how you'd handle it…"

"So, all this time, you knew I was in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Ichigo, my son! What kind of father would I be, had I not known where you were?" Issin asked, aghast.

The young Kurosaki landed his fist upon his father's brow once more, an eyebrow twitching. "And Rukia, Renji?"

"Of course! I would never let the son of Masaki and I share a room with a girl otherwise. And Renji, well, who couldn't recognize those eyebrows?" The older shinigami gave a real grin, a serious not to his last sentence.

A smirk twisted Ichigo's lips. "So, no more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Issin said, a promise ringing in his words.

Just moments later, the orange-haired boys' father pounced. "Ichi-go!"

The younger shinigami's annoyed voice rose from the heap that was father and son, "One more thing…"

"Yes, child of Masaki?"

Ichigo kicked his father in the chest, sending him sprawling on the other side of the room. "Quit the stupid shit!"

Issin just pounced again, reassuring Ichigo that everything would still be normal, despite the shocking revelation.


End file.
